heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Putting the Foot Down
Like Releasing Stress, Putting the Foot Down is a positive alternative to the Villainous Breakdown. In this situation, the hero or heroine reaches the end of his or her rope. He or she channels that into making a firm policy, making a clear statement, and/or using firm discipline, whether it's scolding someone for doing something terrible or standing up against the villain. Examples *Belle puts her foot down several times in Beauty and the Beast, like when she tells off the Beast for scaring her and standing up to Gaston. *Roger Radcliff puts his foot down and tells Cruella De Vil that he and Anita are not selling Pongo and Perdita's puppies. *Marge Simpson scolds her son Bart for his pranks. *Mufasa scolds Young Simba for disobeying him and putting Nala in harm's way. *Justin scolds 17-year-old Timmy Brisby for leaving his post. *Darkwing Duck often scolds his daughter Gosalyn for disobeying him and her misbehavior throughout the Darkwing Duck series. *Edd puts his foot down to Eddy's mischief, and sometimes to Ed too. *Delia Ketchum scolding her son Ash for his recklessness in the second Pokemon film *Dracula puts his foot down when he discovers Mavis kissing Jonathan. *Princess Bala does so when she stands up to General Mandible and reveals his evil plan to flood the colony. *Homer Simpson scolds his son Bart for shoplifting an expensive video game from Try-N-Save *Brandon scolds Ash Ketchum for his recklessness and carelessness, which resulted in him to be possessed by the King of Pokelantis *Mr. Krabs scolds Patrick, alongside Spongebob, for selling his crabby patties without his permission, while Patrick was selling Krabby Patty google-eye sculptures at a higher price. *Mac & Coco scolds Bloo for scaring kids. *Homer and Marge scolds Bart for destroying his sister's Thanksgiving centerpiece and ruining Thanksgiving, and sends him to his room. *Homer Simpson scolds his daughter Lisa for ruining his barbecue. *Marge Simpson scolds her son Bart for disobeying him by going to Nelson's after she explicitly forbade him to *Nelson and Molly scolds Eddie for playing on dangerous things like what he's not supposed to do and not listening to advice from other animals. *Vegeta scolds Goku for not saving their sons and Piccolo after Kid Buu destroyed the Earth. *The Crystal Gems scolds Steven Universe for disobeying an order. *Marge Simpson scolds her husband Homer for dumping the silo in the lake and letting the EPA put a dome on Springfield. *Homer Simpson scolds his son Bart for not watching Maggie and banning him from seeing the new Itchy & Scratchy movie. *Mr. and Mrs. Turner scold their son, Timmy for using the elements from Maho Mushi to unintentionally ruin both their jobs and banning him from watching TV. *Stacey and Wayne Jeremiah scold their son, Jason after he was blamed for shoplifting by Mortimer. Next, after finding out that Jason was framed, Stacey stood up to Mortimer and she was going to call the police. *Mr. Anderson sends Riley to her room after she makes a scene at the dinner table and yells at him to shut up. *Sheila Broflovski, Sharon Marsh and Liane Cartman scolds their sons, Stan, Kyle and Cartman for seeing the Terrance and Philip movie again and grounding them. *Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scold their daughter, Candace for throwing a wild party when she is forbidden to do it. *Drew Pickles scolds her daughter, Angelica for wrecking his home office and sending her to her room. *Leah Estrogen stands up to Mayor Phlegmming when he blows off her point that Jones was right about Thrax. Realizing the mayor only cares about his re-election, she heads to the hypothalamus herself. *Stinger scolds Maverick for disobeying a direct order to land his plane even though he was trying to save Cougar from crashing his plane. *James Henry Trotter standing up to his aunts in New York City. *Mavis scolds her father, Dracula while she discovers the viral video of him tossing Dennis over the edge of a tower. * Baloo puts his foot down with Mowgli, while having to take him back to the Man-Village. *Mrs. Willow Leary stands up to Tabitha Harperstein for the murder of his parents and lying to Edward. *Kira Watanabe stands up to Coco LaBouche for deceiving Chas Finster and mistreating the Rugrats gang. *When Merida slices the family tapestry in rage, Queen Elinor puts her foot down, takes her bow and then throws it in the fireplace. Then she realizes her mistake, but fishes it out. *Chakotay scolds B'Elanna Torres for pushing Joe Carey and fighting with him. *Rose Dewitt Bukater puts her foot down with her mother Ruth, when she learns that there aren't enough lifeboats for everyone on board, and she also puts her foot down with her abusive fiancé Cal Hockley, when she finds out that he framed Jack Dawson for stealing the Heart of the Ocean diamond necklace. *Kerchak puts the foot down with Tarzan by ordering him to stay away from the humans and to protect the gorillas Later Kerchak tells Tarzan off for disobeying his orders to stay away from the humans as well as fighting, over-powering and almost strangling him to death and for betraying the gorillas. *The Genie puts the foot down with Aladdin, when Al thinks he cant get him and Abu out of the Cave of Wonders. *Bulma scolding Krillin, Yamcha and Master Roshi for having Goten and Trunks in the Time Chamber to be killed by Super Buu. *Big Macintosh scolds the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle) for writing mean-spirited gossip about him and Applejack. *Jason Shepherd puts his foot down with Marty Wolf after he burns his story Big Fat Liar. *Shrek puts his foot down with his wife Fiona about going to Far, Far Away, but it's no use. *Helen Parr firmly orders Violet and Dash to get a grip. *Marlin puts his fin down with Nemo, which leads Nemo saying that he hates his father. *Jiminy Cricket puts his foot down after discovering that Pinocchio is friends with Lampwick. *Stu and Didi Pickles grounds their son, Tommy for taking Stu's medallion without asking. *The Crystal Gems and Greg scolding Steven Universe for trying to run away with Connie and banning him from TV for 1,000 years. *Nicole sending Gumball and Darwin to their room that means no TV, internet and miss out on the trip to the museum. *Stan always make Dipper do dumb chores. He's putting his foot down this time. *Chief Bogo reprimands Judy Hopps for leaving her post and causing trouble in Little Rodentia. *Nick Wilde berates Judy Hopps for her speech about predators going savage. *Tantor scolds Terk over her "emotional constipation", and tells her that Tarzan really needs their help. *Ella puts her foot down with Lady Tremaine, calling her out on her cruelty. *Anastasia gets angry at Dimitri for conning her. *Mickey Mouse scolds his dog, Pluto for digging all the holes in his yard and banning him from using his bone. Quotes Gallery Tantor_convincing_Terk_to_come_to_Tarzan's_rescue.png|Tantor calling Terk out on her selfishness upon hearing Tarzan's cry for help, before heading to the rescue. Belle_putting_her_foot_down.png|Belle putting her foot down on the Beast's temper. Enrage Mrs Fox.jpg|Mrs. Fox putting the foot down Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-692.jpg|Iago finally fed up with Jafar's abuse, abandons him as he drops the black lamp into a nearby well. Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-4814.jpg|Marge Simpson putting her foot down with Homer for dumping the silo in the lake, thus causing Springfield to be domed and the citizens to turn against them. File:262-95.jpg|Vegeta scolding Goku for not saving their sons and Piccolo after Kid Buu destroyed the Earth. Angry_Wojtas.png|Wojtas scolding Spejson for soiling his car File:Inside-out-pixar-movie-screenshot-rileys-dad-kyle-maclachlan-11.jpg|Mr. Andersen scolding Riley for making a scene at the dinner table and sending her to her room. Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps com-1412.jpg|Marlin putting his fin down with Nemo. File:Parallax014.jpg|Chakotay scolding B'Elanna Torres for pushing Joe Carey and fighting him. File:Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7273.jpg|Jiminy Cricket putting his foot down after discovering that Pinocchio is friends with rude boy Lampwick. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-4750.jpg|Genie scolding Aladdin after Al doubts that he can get him and Abu out of the Cave of Wonders. Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps com-9998.jpg|Ella confronting Lady Tremaine, calling her out on her cruelty. Jungle_Book_2016_136.png|Bagheera putting his foot down, what Mowgli did. Nelson_scold_Nigel.jpg|Nelson putting his foot, because Nigel knocked over Nelson's house of leaves. Popeye scolds his nephews.png|Popeye scolds his nephews for making noises during bedtime. Screenshot 2016-05-12 at 11.27.01 AM.png|Aviva putting the down, that Martin destroy the stone-digger. Chief Bogo reprimanding Judy Hopps.png|Chief Bogo scolding Judy Hopps for leaving her post--despite the fact she stopped a crook. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes